


Five "Tiny" Guys

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: DoorDash Delivery, G/T, Implied digestion, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Mouthplay, Oral Vore, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Soft Vore, Vore, aware vore, giant, implied fatal, not described, tinies, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a new item on the Favorites list at Five Guys when you open the DoorDash app that you're excited to try...
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Five "Tiny" Guys

Five Guys

“Leave,” you grit out the moment you slide your flaccid cock from between the whore’s legs. You’re not the cuddling type and would rather forget the whole exchange now that your itch had been scratched.

You hear her mutter underneath her breath, something about having manners, but you don’t care. You’re already thumbing through your phone, your DoorDash app open, scrolling through the restaurants that will deliver in your area.

You hear your front door slam shut, the walls shuddering around you as you choose Five Guys, an old favorite of your’s, always amenable to a decent burger and fries. You select the usual- a bacon cheeseburger and medium fries. You think, what the hell, and add a large chocolate shake for dessert.

Your finger hovers over the “order” button, but something catches your eye. Listed under the “Favorites” tab is a new addition reading: “Five Tiny Guys.” You’re intrigued and click the item for further information. It reads: _Picked from a tiny village in the Scottish Highlands and imported directly to the US, Five Guys now offers these fun and delicious, bite-sized snacks. Add them for just $9.99 with your favorite meal. Bonus if you pair them with one of our famous handspun milkshakes! Get them while supplies lasts!_

You feel a low rumble in your stomach as you read over the advertisement again, curiosity mixing with your growing appetite making you click the add button before you head over to pay for the cart. Ordering already done, you sit back with your hand on your stomach, the hungry growls getting louder the longer you wait. You quietly tell your stomach that food is on the way as you close your eyes, eager for the knock that will be at your door in less than thirty minutes.

_Twenty-seven minutes later…_

You wave to the delivery man pulling away from your drive, bending down to pick up the milkshake and greasy looking, brown paper bag that was left on your front steps. Your stomach growls again at the mixture of sweet and salty that assaults your sensitive nose and you quickly walk into the kitchen, setting your things down on the table before you plop yourself into one of the two rickety chairs at the small kitchen table.

You’re so hungry, you don’t even say your prayers before reaching into the bag and grabbing a few fries between your fingers bringing them to your mouth and munching down before washing them down with a long slurp from your chocolate shake. You moan, feeling the hot food and cool drink slowly making its way towards your impatient stomach. You feel it the moment the food lands in the deep pocket of your belly, your stomach rumbling in appreciation.

You dive your hand bag in, taking out the foil wrapped burger and lying it out in front of you. Next comes the over flowing cup of fries, most of which have fallen over the side of the cup and spilled to the bottom of the grease line bag and then you pull out the third object, a clear cup with a lid sporting five tinies all huddled together, their eyes wide with fear as they blink out into the new light.

You take a closer look at them, they look remarkably like humans- same head shape, torso, two arms and two legs. They’re clean and completely naked from what you can see, you assume that it would be a waste for them to be clothed since they were to be consumed anyway. You set the cup down, smirking when some of them shouted in surprise when they were jostled in the cup upon the harsh landing.

You lean back in your chair, taking a few more fries into your mouth as you think about what to do next. You’re eager to try the tinies, but are not prideful enough to admit that there is a bit of apprehension forming in your gut. You’ve never done something like this before, to eat something _alive,_ especially when that something looks remarkably like you only much smaller.

But then your belly growls again, ever the persistent little devil, and you straighten your spine. You’ll eat the cheeseburger first, satiating the hunger that controls you so and then proceed with caution with the tinies.

The burger is gone within minutes, even startling yourself with how ravenous you were after your afternoon activities. You dip a few of your fries in your chocolate shake and plop them into your mouth, moaning when the dichotomy of salty and sweet hit your palate. There are only a few things in this world that can make you forget about your troubles long enough to feel your eyes slip shut momentarily and your toes curl around your feet and this is one of them.

You sigh, opening your eyes and letting them fall on the untouched clear cup still sitting next to your half empty fries, the five tinies looking up at you with a mixture of fear and curiosity. You wonder if they know what is about to happen to them, if they even know that they’ve been sold for consumption of beings that could only imagine.

You pick up the small cup, taking off the lid as you peer inside, picking up one between your fingers at random as they try to scramble away from your fingers. You set the others down, bringing the one still struggling in your grip up to your eyeline, licking your lips as you gaze into his terrified eyes. You feel a deep chuckle rising from your belly as you tilt your head back, your mouth opening wide as you dangle the tiny over your wet and waiting mouth. You hear a tiny scream just before letting go, closing your mouth, muffling the screams that are now coming from inside of you.

You feel a twitch of pleasure inside your flaccid cock the moment the tiny hits your tongue, his tiny weight making you moan as you toss him about. He is easily manipulated with the strong muscle of your tongue as you taste him, pleasuring yourself with his taste as your push him into your cheeks to roughly suck at his naked body. You can’t quite describe the taste he’s giving you, but you know it’s a mixture of something wonder and yet something…human that makes your toes curl against the cool, wooden flooring under your feet.

You don’t know how long you have been sucking on the tiny still inside your mouth, but now it’s all soggy and coated in your saliva, so you corral him to the back of your mouth where you feel him struggle one last time, seeing his fate before him, and then you toss him into the dark abyss.

Your eyes close as you feel him sliding down your esophagus, a satisfying plopping sensation telling you that he made it to your stomach. You lean back in your chair, a grin turning the corners of your mouth up just before you let out a loud belch. You cover your mouth just in time, just like your mother taught you and whisper apologies to no one in particular.

You can feel the tiny moving around in your belly, now a little rounder than it had been before. You can feel him pushing against the lining of your stomach, looking for any way out, but you know he won’t be going anyway anytime soon. You place your hand on your swelling stomach, rubbing it soothingly in circles as your eyes fall hungrily to the clear cup once again.

You can feel your mouth salivating as you stare at their tiny, trembling forms, trying to hide themselves behind the others, hoping you won’t pick them for your next snack. You smirk, slowly dragging the cup across the table, torturing the little guys with the sound of themselves literally being dragged to their fate. You lean over and peer inside of the cup, watching as they pushed and shoved at each other, trying to force one of them as a sacrifice lest they themselves be next. You don’t mind which one is next, but the growl in your stomach propels you fingers to take your next victim.

You tease them a little, brushing the tips of your fingers over their bodies, making them wonder who will be next. You stop, feeling a small sting on one finger and find that one of them has bitten you. _Big mistake._ You quickly grab the little biter, pulling him away from his kin and bring him up to face you. You smile a predatory smirk down at him. He’s trying to face you bravely, but he can’t hide the very real fear in his eyes. _You’re next,_ you tell him before you tilt your head back and drop him in, closing your eyes as you snap your mouth shut.

You immediately push this one to the right of your mouth and stick him to your cheek, sucking the flavor off of him as you moan at his salty taste. You can feel him moving around, this one a little bit more aggressive than the last and you chuckle, admiring the little dude for his bravery, even if it is wasted.

You press the tiny to the roof of your mouth with your powerful tongue, sliding the thick muscle up and down his bare back side, flipping him over once to lather him with your saliva. You can tell that his consumption will be sweet, the power of having their tiny lives at your mercy almost arousing, your cock is tenting painfully in your trousers. You have to adjust yourself while you sit there against the hard, wooden chair just before you shove the tiny to the back of your mouth.

You swallow this one whole too, washing his taste down with a cool drink of your chocolate shank, making sure to slurp loudly as you taunt the remaining three tinies left. They are all staring with wide eyes up at you, holding tightly to each other as you loom back over them.

“Who is next?” you smile sweetly, showing all your teeth as you gaze down into their terrified faces. No one is offered up so you choose one at random, pulling him out, yanking him free of his friends as they struggle to keep him with them, but they are no match for you.

You bring this one to your mouth like the first two, but then you have a better idea. Dangling the tiny snack between your fingers, you hover him just over the open container filled with your chocolate shake. You make sure to dunk them a few times into the cold, thick liquid, up to his waist, much like you do when you’re enjoying your fries with a classic shake. You feel amused, wondering how the two tastes will compare.

Satisfied when your snack is thoroughly saturated half way down his body with the freezing chocolate, you bring him to your lips, closing them around his waist as you being to suck lightly on his body. You moan, the chocolate mixing with the scent that is plainly his own. It tastes better than the fries and milkshake combination, you just know it, the potato/ice cream combination not enough to get you this hard between the legs.

Your tongue comes up to tease him with tiny licks here and there, making sure to wipe away any trace of the cold liquid along his skin, leaving only the wet, stickiness of your saliva. When the taste of the chocolate resigns into obscurity, you suck in your little treat fully into your mouth with a large, theatrical slurp, trapping him immediately to the roof of your mouth and crushing him there for just a moment, really savoring the moment.

When he stops struggling against you, that’s when you toss him back, swallowing him like you did before, leaning back in your chair as you inwardly focus on his decent. You can feel the trapped air making its way back up and this time you’re prepared. You cover your mouth as you release the air with a gurgled burp, letting your hand fall back to the bulging of your stomach, rubbing it in soothing circles as it moves of its own accords, the tinies now inside desperately searching for a way out.

You’re full, the contentedness of having your stomach filled telling your brain you need to rest. You replace the cap on the cup still holding two more tinies, promising that you would have a bit of fun with them a bit later. You were always partial for a midnight snack. You place them inside the fridge, not knowing if tinies needed refrigeration, but needing some place to store them regardless.

Yawning, you head back to your room, plopping down on your bed, your hand growing straight for your stomach once again. You sigh, a full belly and a tiredness pulling at you making your eyes droop shut, casting you into a world of an endless buffet of tinies lining up for you to consume.


End file.
